The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant disease. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of malignant melanoma, soft tissue sarcomas, osteogenic sarcomas, and rectal cancer. The major emphasis in Surgery Branch cancer therapy is in adjunctive therapy with emphasis on the use of multiple treatment modalities in addition to surgery.